Once Upon an Ikebukuro's Night
by Aeonora
Summary: AU Do opposites really attract? What happens when pride meets pride, when misanthropy meets innocence,when star-crossed lovers meet, when desire outweighs purity? Orihara meets Heiwajima in this crazy, wonderful city called Ikebukuro! MxM smut, alt chars
1. An Invitation Out

**Hey guys! I'm baa~aack:) I have had this idea for like, forever, and finally got around to posting. I have a few bits and pieces of this story written everywhere, but no real plot to connect them. Yet. I adore all the alt characters and wanted to write something with all of them. Please let me know what you think...I never know how well I write them because there isn't that much for me to base their personalities on. Welp, expect updates rather frequently. Also, this will be a long story before it's through~**

**RATING WILL GO UP. **

**I don't own Durarara! or these alt chars; they are free sprits, man! /shot.**

* * *

><p>Pink. Seriously? Fracking pink, everywhere! It enraged Hibiya. It was such a girly color, and he abhorred the thought living in this pink monstrosity of a room. Okay, so Orihara Hibiya wasn't the most butch guy out there, but it still meant Psyche, his pink-eyed cousin whom he was now rooming with, was now in for some serious berating.<p>

He wouldn't even be here normally, but Psyche and his twin brother Sakuraya were moving into the rather spacious apartment Izaya owned for their upcoming year of college. Ugh. Freshmen cousins. It's not that rooming with someone was the absolute end of the world, either—but _why _did the décor have to be pink?

Hibiya would have much more preferred something stately or elegant.

Anything regal; to match his appearance and personality. You see—Hibiya was above and beyond the average plebian. He was not only graced with supreme intelligence, but he had strikingly good looks to match: creamy pale skin with rose undertones made up the canvas of his face that was framed with soft ebony hair. This all made a striking contrast to his golden eyes (framed by rather luscious dark lashes, he might add).

Okay, okay; Hibiya would admit he was vain. And prideful, as well. But he couldn't help it—and really didn't care. He felt as if he were a prince somehow born into the wrong time. With a last glare at the room, he turned around and went to the thankfully still normal main room, vowing to berate Psyche as soon as he got home from… wherever he was at. He strode into the living room and sat down on his favorite chair (which was definitely NOT pink), preparing to watch the news. It reminded him of how a prince would always keep tabs on his subjects.

Not long after he flipped on the television, Hachimenroppi, his older brother, walked into the room, looking unamused as always.

"You saw already, I'm guessing?" he sat down on the couch, and Hibiya vaguely noticed he was rather graceful for someone who seemed to radiate angst most times, sort of like how Hibiya imagined a vampire.

"Yes, I saw. Who does that brat think he is, anyway? Pink is very unbecoming, and I don't understand his single-minded obsession!" Roppi looked at him, seeming slightly puzzled.

"Aren't you being a hypocrite? I mean for someone who thinks he's a _prince _and all…" Roppi had a deadpan way of saying things that seemed to affect everyone except Hibiya.

"Cur! There is nothing similar about Psyche and I apart from our appearances." This was quite true. Psyche was the most outgoing of all the Oriharas; he had a bubbly personality to match the innocence and playfulness of his usual white and pink ensemble. Hibiya himself preferred more neutral, regal colors; black, white, and, naturally, hints of gold to bring out his eyes.

Hibiya glanced at the television, vaguely staring at the screen and thinking that these people would be so much better off if they had some sort of leader. Really, he didn't know why Izaya loved humans so much. Hibiya would much rather be loved _by_ them. Roppi got up off of the couch and walked away, presumably towards his room.

Hibiya wondered vaguely what could be so interesting in there that could occupy all the darkest raven's time before hearing "It's for you!" from the other room. Hibiya grabbed the phone from the table next to him, squinting at the screen and waiting for the inevitable ringing of said device. He didn't wait long—Roppi had an eerie ability to predict when the small, black device would ring, and none of the Oriharas knew how or why he could do this.

Hibiya answered the phone only to hear a sickeningly happy voice on the other side. "Hello?"

"Psyche-chan."

"Ah, Hibi-kun, how did you know it was me?" a giggle emanated from the line. Hibiya's eyes narrowed.

"Wild guess. So, peasant, what is it you called to tell me about?"

"Oh, right! Iza-chan wants you and Roppi-san to meet up with us and Saku-chan at this new place in downtown Ikebukuro! Some sort of celebration, he said?" Psyche prattled off directions to the restaurant and afterwards said some things Hibiya didn't care enough about to listen to before hanging up cheerfully. Hibiya set the phone back on the hook before walking into the kitchen where Roppi was setting the tea kettle on the stove.

"What did he want?" Roppi asked in a rather quiet voice.

"The pink-eyed plebian says Izaya is inviting us out as a celebration of the arrival of the twins. In other words, another excuse for ootoro." Roppi nodded before informing Hibiya that he would be staying at the apartment. He tilted his head slightly.

"Going out just isn't really something I enjoy, Hibiya-kun." Tch. Just as he expected. Roppi could never be bothered to go out much; he usually got mistaken for Izaya, anyway. Hibiya nodded—being the brother of Hachimenroppi required familiarity in the ways of nonverbal communication—before going to his room to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? More reviews generally mean more updates! Let me know what you think, please! :D<strong>


	2. Hot Tea, Cold Attitude

**I was going to wait until tomorrow...but I was just too excited to write another chapter that I did and decided to post. Also, I moved the rating up to M for the future~**

**I rewrote this chapter twice-I couldn't decide on evil, sadist-y Roppi or angsty, emo Roppi. I opted for the former (because my mind knows that will make for interesting smut). Let me know how I did, please! **

**I still do not own Durarara!**

**MxM warning for later chaps.**

* * *

><p>It was around an hour after his princely brother left the loft that Roppi heard a knock at the door.<p>

His heart only sped up because the knock was sudden—no, no. It didn't speed up at all. He was imagining things, and it was only natural that his breathing quickened slightly—very slightly—because he had gotten worked up over the aforementioned imaginary things.

Roppi walked over to the door of the loft from the desk in his room where he was at, mug of hot tea in his hand.

He opened the door only to look up to scarlet eyes that matched his own.

"Good day, Orihara-san!" the blonde postman who had been delivering to the Oriharas lately greeted Roppi as he always did—halfway awkward, as if expecting to be reprimanded. Roppi smirked slightly, amused at the antics of the blonde whose spastic behavior contrasted with his low voice and tall stature.

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun, how nice of you to drop by..." Roppi added a hint of a purr to his voice. He didn't like humans, so any uncomfortable feelings or awkwardness he instilled in them was _his _pleasure. So naturally he flirted outrageously with this obviously-shy scarf-clad man who seemed to be about his age—from the complete opposite of attraction, that is.

Roppi was rewarded with the widening of scarlet eyes behind glasses as the undertones of the conversation were realized by the postman. "Um, ah—here is t-the package you ordered." his arm thrust out a small package rather awkwardly, head turned down and to the side, eyes cast towards the ground as if it offered some salvation.

"Arigatou, Tsukishima." Roppi decided to abandon honorifics altogether, and noticed the pinkening of the blonde's cheeks as he accepted the package.

Tsukishima began to turn around to leave as Roppi stepped forward slightly, getting hit by the white messenger bag that the postman's letters were carried in, and falling and spilling tea (very hot tea, he might add) on the blonde.

Tsuki hissed slightly in pain and the mug the tea was in fell to the floor, miraculously withstanding the impact. All Roppi could do was stand there. After a minute, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb before grabbing the blonde's wrist. "I suppose we should get you out of this," he said, motioning to the blonde's tea-stained white dress shirt. His black vest was not noticeably discolored, this being due to the fact that it was, well, black.

"Um…" Tsukishima looked down again, causing the lower part of his face to be hidden by the white scarf he was wearing. Roppi raised an eyebrow.

"What? You'll catch a cold if you stay in wet clothes." Roppi sounded indifferent, but in all truth he may have been slightly—very slightly—worried about this kind blonde that put up with his teasing every time a package was delivered. Roppi might have also been slightly curious, too, about about what Tsukishima looked like sans shirt—it was from a sick fascination of humans, though. Nothing more, definitely not.

The blonde's eyebrows knit together as he began unbuttoning his vest with what seemed like unsteady hands, and Roppi resisted the urge to smile—at his discomfort, not because it was rather cute. Because it definitely was not.

"Here, let me help you with that." He walked over to the blonde, making quick work of the vest and trying not to notice the blonde's erect nipples through his now somewhat transparent white shirt.

Face half-hidden by the scarf, the blonde mumbled "Ah, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful, Orihara-san." What? The fool was apologizing? What a ridiculous notion—it was he who had ended up worse for wear. Roppi shook his head before beginning to unbutton the taller man's—geez, how tall _was_ he?—shirt, quickly unfastening the red bowtie and nimbly undoing the buttons. He abruptly noticed red patches of skin where the tea must've burned him. "Does it hurt…?" he asked quietly, a finger going to trace over one of the red areas on the taller man's chest. Crimson met crimson as Roppi looked up for a response.

"Not really," Tsuki said, eyes quickly darting away. Tch, yeah, right. This was obviously painful—this man was either too polite to speak up or a masochist. Or both. The shirt was slipped off his shoulders as Roppi spoke up again.

"How many more houses do you have to deliver mail to?"

"Oh, well…none. I sort of…save your house for last." His voice all but faded away as he spoke. Roppi blinked before raising an eyebrow questioningly. "It's nice to end the day on a good note, and I know how to get home from here, so I always save it for last."

"What do you mean, 'know how to get home?'" Wasn't he a postman? Didn't he know how to get _everywhere?_

"Ah, well, you see. I, uh—I get lost easily, so my brothers suggested that I familiarize myself with the city with this job." How great—this man made absolutely no sense at all. He shivered.

"Oh, right. I'll bet you're cold. Let me go throw these in the wash and see if I can find you a shirt." The latter was doubtful—he and all the other Oriharas were a lot smaller than this lanky blonde Godzilla. He looked through his closet and, seeing nothing, decided to opt for a small blanket, figuring Tsukishima could wrap it around his shoulders or something—not that Roppi cared, of course. He walked backinto the room, slightly shocked to see such a nice physique on the reserved man. He was toned—the perfect balance of muscular and lean, and had a slight tan to his skin that seemed to radiate warmth. "I couldn't find a shirt that would fit you…" Shirt or no shirt, the blonde's eyes brightened.

"Thanks so much, Orihara—"

"Please, call me Roppi."

"Roppi-san, thanks. I'm fine, though." He smiled slightly from underneath his scarf.

"Your shirt should be done soon, so I guess you'll have to stay here until then. Everyone else is out for the night, so it's just me. I hope you don't mind. Would you like some tea?" Roppi's eyes again wandered to the red patterns on his skin, and he may have felt the slightest tinge of guilt—only because it was pain he hadn't _intended_ to cause, of course.

"That would be nice," the blonde commented, demeanor suddenly cheerful even through his shyness. He was so confusing. Roppi wandered off towards the kitchen, feeling confused on what to think about the blonde that was currently in his living room.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come; if you liked, please review. Heck, review if you didn't like, too! I would love to hear your opinion:)<strong>


	3. Who's that Heiwajima? It's Delic!

**AH! Sorry I haven't updated recently; I'll get right on that. I have the next chapter in -progress, but I need your guys's help on one thing: WHOSE STORY DO I WRITE FIRST? I can do any of them except Shizuo and Izaya's or Shitsuo and Sakuraya's-those must come later. So, please, please, tell me in a review/PM. I would love that.**

**DRRR! Is not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, isn't this fun?" The informant's eyes sparkled as a plate of fatty tuna was delivered the table of Oriharas—Psyche, Izaya, Sakuraya, and Hibiya were all seated at a booth on the back wall of the club. Hibiya had been, well, royally pissed when he had found out this so-called 'restaurant' was in reality some sort of nightclub. They were currently in a quieter, almost restaurant-like area that was rather separated from the dancefloor.<p>

"Fun? Hah! I find this to be rather mundane, peasant." Hibiya rested his chin on his fist.

"Hibi-kun, let's go dance!" Psyche was already up and grabbing Hibiya's wrist, trying to pull him toward the source of the heavy beat that was emanating from the dancefloor.

"Knave—I do not wish to fling myself into that mass of sweaty plebians. Why do you not ask your twin brother?" Hibiya narrowed his eyes and gestured to Sakuraya, who was quietly sipping his drink.

"I-I don't really want to…sorry, Psyche." He averted his eyes, which sparkled calmly compared to Psyche's.

"Iza-chan, would you?" Psyche gave Izaya his best 'oh, please!' look and even Hibiya was slightly moved. Sometimes, he swore Psyche was the most devious of them all.

"Why, of course. I happen to love dancing~" The info broker's lithe body slid out from the booth, and he walked with Psyche towards the dancefloor. As they were going, however, Izaya turned back and looked at Hibiya, a wicked glint in his eyes to match the smirk on his face. Scratch that—Izaya was the biggest troll. Hibiya glanced over at Sakuraya. He had never minded Sakuraya—he was quiet and obedient, as well as a subject should be. The tales Psyche used to tell of Sakuraya being mean when they were children must have been just that; tales. Coy pink eyes glanced over at him.

"How was Hibiya-sama's day?" He asked quietly. Ah, that was more like it.

"Well, your brother has adorned my room in pink." He tried not to cringe as recounted the day's events.

:=_-_=:

Psyche swayed his hips back and forth, rocking to the music. He adored music, and this was a good song. Back, forth, back, forth. He put his hands up and danced, paying the small crowd that was gathering around him no mind. Sway, sway, sway. He saw Izaya come up to him and the two danced together, white and black, pink and red—they were like angel and demon on the dancefloor, light and dark—opposites, moving in harmony without a care as to that fact. Izaya grabbed Psyche's hips and they danced even closer, rolling, rocking, swaying to the beat. Psyche put his arms around Izaya's neck, and their gazes met as their bodies moved to the beat.

The spell was broken when Izaya's eyes moved away, suddenly locking onto something else. A new fire burned in the crimson depths, and Izaya looked at Psyche, winked and said "Be back~," as he went off in the direction he had looked at. Psyche turned around and saw a head of blonde hair in the direction Izaya had gone.

Speaking of blonde, Psyche was reminded of his own best friend, Delic. The man was tall, around 6 feet, and usually worked as a host in local bars or clubs. His outfit consisted of a white suit with a pink undershirt and black tie— he was quite popular with both the women and men at all the places he worked at. He had these hypnotic pink eyes, much like Psyche's own, and both of the two loved music. They had actually met during a music competition back in high school, and even joined up with other bands sometimes and sang together. Seeing whatever blond Izaya had gone over to reminded Psyche of Delic, and he vaguely wondered whether the man was free tonight—maybe Psyche could invite him out. He needed not worry, however, because as he turned around he saw a familiar white suit.

"Deli-chan!" The raven exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got a request to come host here; what about you?"

"Uwaaa! Deli-chan, that is so great!"

The tall blonde chuckled." Thanks, Psyche. Hey, I saw Izaya over there; is anyone else here with you? Sakuraya-chan, I imagine."

"Oh, right! We are here because Izaya wanted to celebrate our arrival. He and I were dancing earlier, but he went to go see someone, I think. Saku-chan is with Hibi-kun at our table in the back!" At this the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Hibi-kun?"

"Oh, right! He is the cousin I was telling you about; the one I am rooming with while I go to school this year? He's, um…he looks like, uh—"

"You? Like most of the Oriharas?" Delic smirked; Psyche got the friendly version of the smile that usually made the women swoon and the men shift in their seats.

"Ne, Deli-chan, you can't say anything~ I've seen pictures of you and Shizuo-san together, you know!" they both laughed. "Um, do you want to come hang with me? Or we could dance!" the brunette's pink eyes lit up in excitement. The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Psy-chan, I'm actually working tonight, so maybe later. Let's go singing this weekend, okay?" the smaller man nodded and they slapped a high-five before the blonde wandered off to go greet guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, short chapter. But more is en route! Review, please, and tell me which couple you would like me to write first~ I have something good in mind for all of them: D<strong>


	4. And So the Prince Met the Pauper

_**EDIT: **_**Okay, I am officially the world's biggest idiot. This chapter has definitely been chapter four of one of my other stories for like, months. I apologize profusely to all who have read it. Like, SO SORRY! ACK. I just figured I'd put up the REAL one now.**

* * *

><p>Heiwajima Delic strolled easily through the crowd out of the dancefloor, his long legs giving him the smooth, classy gait that naturally drew the eyes of potential customers to him. Delic couldn't help it—<em>he<em> knew he was attractive, so it was only natural that everyone else did, too. Both men and women were included in this, but as for Delic himself, he had no particular preference either way. if someone was good-looking, that was that.

Delic had pretty much always been the 'playboy' of the family. His oldest brother, Tsugaru, was popular with the ladies, but unfortunately for them he wasn't into women. Shizuo, his other older brother, didn't seem to have a preference either way, but he had such a violent reputation that no one dared approach him. Then there was Tsukishima, the youngest, who had a good heart but was…interesting. He couldn't find his way home from the supermarket, let alone his gender preference!

So Delic it was—and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. People from all over Tokyo would come specifically to see _him_, to chat with _him_, to see_ him_ sing. And he enjoyed being adored. SO as he strolled towards the back where Psyche had told him his relatives were, he felt no fear, and put on the charm, feeling his eyes light up with excitement. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his headphones before walking into the restaurant area.

Hibiya was making small chat with Sakuraya as he suddenly glanced something from the corner of his eye—seriously? No_. Seriously_? More pink? More damned pink? That was all he could see as a tall blonde man in a white and—damn it!—pink suit came to their table. Hibiya had seen other hosts walking about, but didn't customers usually pay for them? This man was not getting a penny of the prince's. Nope, not. A. Cent. He walked closer and Hibiya's eyes narrowed—this man irked him from the get-go. Who did he think he was, strolling around in a white suit with a music player, blonde hair, and a smirk? Sure enough, though, the man walked to their table and knelt down.

"May I help you, peasant?" Hibiya asked in an almost condescending manner. The man simply shook his head and laughed a little to himself.

"Peasant? I wouldn't go quite that far," he said. He then smiled genuinely and looked at Sakuraya. "Ne, Saku-kun, how've you been?" What? This plebian knew his cousin? But the usually bashful pink-eyed raven smiled back.

"It's been too long, Delic-san—not that I don't hear a lot about you, though!" Come to think of it, the blonde's outfit reminded him eerily of…

"Psyche talks about me, huh? I ought to have known that," he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, still smiling. Then his eyes flicked to Hibiya, and he couldn't help but notice that they, too, were pink. More of a magenta, really—"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet, though. I'm Delic, Psyche's best friend." He smiled a smile that Hibiya swore did not affect him, really.

"You may address me as Hibiya-sama or simply 'Prince,' plebian." Hibiya stuck his chin up slightly. Ugh. Leave it to Psyche to curse him with _more_ pink. The blonde blinked once before white teeth flashed and he took Hibiya's hand and brought his mouth to it, then whispered in a low voice, his soft lips touching the back of Hibiya's palm.

"Hajimemashite, prince…" he trailed off, and Hibiya blushed—out of the audacity of the commoner, of course!

"I suppose it is rather nice to meet a commoner who knows such—"

"-ess."

"Come again?" the blonde got up as Hibiya took his hand back. His eyes flashed as he repeated himself.

"I said, it's nice to meet you, princess." Hibiya felt his mouth drop open in shock. This peasant. Had _dared_ to call him 'princess?' Where did he get off on believing that kind of thing was acceptable? Hibiya's eyes narrowed again as he looked to the side and saw Sakuraya covering his mouth, quiet giggles still escaping him. Hibiya frowned and glared at the man, getting up to storm off when suddenly he heard a roar followed by frightened screams coming from the dancefloor.

Hibiya looked over in time to catch sight of Izaya grinning as he ran quickly past the table, yelling a 'see you guys at home!' as he ran out the door. What? Had _he_ caused this? Hibiya's question was answered as an angry blonde in a bartender's uniform came running after Izaya, growling out his name in a most guttural and uncivilized manner. All Hibiya could do was gape when he saw the pink-eyed blonde, Delic, facepalm. He looked over apologetically at Hibiya and Sakuraya, then ran off after the duo.

Pink met gold as the remaining two Oriharas did the only thing they could do: stare at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Well, I hope the plot makes more sense now:'D<strong>


	5. He Who Gets Lost

**Okay. My computer was down yesterday so I didn't get anything up XD BUT... here ya go! Please forgive errors... and as for the typos in the previous chapters... I think I got most of them:D**

**MxM soon. You've been warned. **

**DRRR! Is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Blue eyes met amber as Tsugaru looked up at Shizuo. The tallest and oldest of the Heiwajimas was cleaning the small nicks and cuts in Shizuo's arm that he had accumulated while chasing the flea.<p>

Normally he would go to Shinra's, but it was late—early, actually—so Tsugaru had offered to do it; the blue-eyed Heiwajima was sort of the 'leader' of the household. Speaking of household, Shizuo's had recently even larger than usual. He had accrued a lot of debt to the city because he destroyed it so often, and after expressing his concerns to Tsugaru, the man ha calmly suggested that Shizuo move in with him so he didn't have to worry about city debt on top of apartment fees.

Shizuo had always admired Tsugaru; he was, in a way, everything Shizuo aspired to be. He was so calm and wise, and no matter what, he was kind to everyone. People naturally looked up to him, and the women flocked to him, not suspecting the man was about as gay as they come. Even after denying them all, they still loved him, fawning over him and always trying to set him up with whoever they thought. He politely declined their offers, smiling that gentle smile of his, and they eventually backed off.

"Are you even listening?" Shizuo was interrupted from his daydreaming by the low rumble of Tsugaru's voice.

"Huh, what? No, I wasn't. Wanna run that by me again?"

"I asked what exactly happened earlier. What'd he say this time?" 'he' obviously referred to Izaya; Tsugaru was always willing to hear Shizuo out.

Shizuo recounted the story to Tsugaru, starting from a few hours earlier. He told him that he had been bar tending at a new club, minding his own business and being polite enough even though something had put him in a bad mood. Nothing bad had happened—he was fine for the first few hours, then all of a sudden he had this bad taste in the back of his mouth, and the air took on a bitter tang.

Sure enough, not long after that, Izaya came slinking over to the bar with a nasty glint in his eyes. Shizuo tried his best to ignore him or at least pretend to—he couldn't actually ignore the flea, it'd be the death of him!

Anyway, that bastard came up and ordered a drink, right? So Shizuo had mixed it, wishing he had poison instead of vodka, and handed it to him. Just as he had thought that the flea might just leave well-enough alone, that bastard had started talking to him, taunting him.

"Ne, who would've thought that a place like this would ever hire this monster as a bartender? It's obvious to me that Shizu-chan lacks the mental capacity for any job, but..." the black-haired man had gone on and on. And. On.

"Shut the hell up, flea," Shizuo had warned. This, however, seemed to encourage the flea, who said rather loudly

"Oh, but the life of a protozoan is a hard one, so one can hardly blame you for trying to fit in, ne? For (trying to do your job?" Red had gleamed up at Shizuo from the eyes of the man sitting in the barstool opposite the counter in front of him. Shizuo's blood had begun racing, heart quickening in anticipation of the inevitable chase to come—that was his body's natural response to the flea : (attack.  
>Well, Shizuo had miraculously managed to keep control even through all this, and was about to just walk away when the flea had gone even further.<p>

"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you know anyone by the name of Delic~?" Well of course he did, he lived with the man, but Izaya didn't need to know that.

"Why?" His teeth were gritted, but he hadn't destroyed anything—yet.

"Well, Shizu-chan looks so much like him. Not as attractive, though, and I'll bet not as good a lay, either~" at this the blonde lost it, and the glass cups in his hands had shattered into glittering fragments in the air as Shizuo used one hand to vault over the bar counter and towards Izaya, who had already started running.

The people in the crowd had shrieked a little bit, but no one was hurt or injured. Shizuo had chased Izaya out of the building but hadn't gotten far before he'd felt something strong pull him back. He turned around, still fuming and half-growling, to see the very topic of conversation that had set him off—Delic.

Now, Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, and probably the world, for that matter, and everyone knew that. But what no one seemed to know was that all the Heiwajimas possessed that incredible strength to a degree. Tsugaru was second strongest in the household, but hardly cared to show it, and Delic and Tsuki were about the same (admittedly Tsuki's strength was a bit spastic). Rumor had it that they had a cousin that was on par with or greater in power than even Shizuo, though Shizuo himself had never met him.

So when Delic had stopped Shizuo earlier, Shizuo had seriously considered beating the man up, but decided he had no reason to trust anything Izaya said and so had refrained, walking back home and leaving Delic who knows where.

Tsugaru shook his head after hearing this and rolled his eyes. "You guys are all crazy, you know that?" he smirked a little bit, and Shizuo smiled.

"Heh. Guess so, huh?" the two chuckled softly before the door was opened. Delic strode in and kicked off his shoes, coming to rest on the couch adjacent to Shizuo and Tsugaru.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me back there, man. I was totally hitting up some new guy, too! First you scare half the people in the place, then I have the decency to come save you and you just stare at me and walk away? Tch." the man sprawled on the couch and gave Shizuo a rather icy stare. Which pissed him off. Still, Shizuo was trying to be calm here, so he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I'm sorry 'bout that. It's just the flea was talking some crazy bullshit this time, and it pissed me off." Tsugaru gave Delic an unfathomable look before smiling and picking up the first aid kit he'd used on Shizuo. Delic grinned.

"Nah, man-it's all good. Hey, I wonder how Tsuki's day was." Delic was Tsukishima's older brother, and though the shades of the duo's eyes might be close, they were about as different as brothers could be. Whereas Delic was the most outgoing and confident, Tsukishima was the most reserved of them all. The others were encouraging him to be more independent, and so he had gotten his current job as a postman. Shizuo was initially against this idea as the youngest Heiwajima had probably the worst sense of direction on the planet. Speaking of which—where was he? The quiet blonde was usually home way before now.

"Actually, now that you mention it, he hasn't come home yet. I guess I had assumed he was out with you all." Tsugaru had walked calmly into the room, still dressed casually from the day. He wore loose jeans and a blue shirt with a white stripe in the middle along with a woven bracelet on his left wrist.

Delic, however, was not so calm. "What? Has anyone tried calling him? You know he gets lost!" Delic pulled out his phone and started dialing, putting the phone up to his ear. "Dammit—straight to voicemail." he muttered and then stood up. "I'm going to go look for him; I have a copy of his route for just in case so either you come with me or you don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of drama for you all. Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate them so much! And don't worry, guys, Saku-chan will indeed have his moment. Plan on his little devious trickery~<strong>


	6. But Tsuki, Pain isn't Always Bad!

**So guys. I know it's been a while. Too long for my liking, anyway! So I have decided to make it up for you in the next chapter, which shall be both delicious as well as long. Until then, enjoy a littl ehint of what is to come (hah-hah.) in the next chapter~! **

**I do not own DRRR; the alt. Chars are by the fans for the fans, not anyone in particular : D**

* * *

><p>Tsuki looked down at his phone and frowned. The battery had just died, so there was no way to contact his brother or housemates. He supposed they were all either out or in bed now, though, so it wasn't that big of a deal.<p>

"Eh, is something wrong, Tsuki?" Hachimenroppi walked in from the other room holding two mugs of steaming green tea in his hands.

Tsuki closed his phone and put it in his pocket before smiling a warm (even though people usually said it was shy-looking) smile. "Ah, nothing, Roppi-san." the two sat down at the table and began talking, making idle chat while the sound of the washer hummed in the background. They talked about all sorts of trivial things, smiling and occasionally laughing a little bit. Tsuki was surprised at how comfortable he felt; usually people intimidated him, but Roppi didn't seem to exude such a vibe. Roppi looked down at his tea, observing it for a moment, before his red eyes flashed to Tsuki's.

"You said you get lost easily...what did you mean by that, exactly?" he sipped his tea while Tsuki blushed and looked down, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, well, I'm not good with directions, and so when I go out, even if it's just for a little while, I, um, get lost." His eyebrows knit together. "Sometimes I try and concentrate really hard to remember my way, but I'll see something that'll get me distracted, and I'll forget and suddenly I'm lost anyway." Tsuki felt the fire in his cheeks and inwardly cursed the fact that he was so prone to blushing. He glanced over at Roppi who was giving him an unfathomable look. "Um, Roppi-san?"

The raven waved a hand. "It's nothing, I was just wondering," he trailed off, and as he moved his hand down, a flash of red from the fur-trimmed sleeve alarmed Tsuki. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the other man's hand, brows knit in worry.

"Roppi-san, you're hurt," Tsuki said as the other man jerked his arm back. Tsuki glanced at his palm, which had come away with blood on it. The look on the raven's face tore at Tsuki's heart, and he whispered "I-I'm sorry..." as he looked down, down at the table, at his tea, at his bloodstained hand.

Roppi hissed as he sat down at the table because he felt one of the fresher cuts on his arm split open, but not entirely from discomfort; it was a known fact that he was both sadistic and masochistic, and his habit of cutting was from as much to get off as it was from anything else.

He felt a slow trickle of blood leak from his wrist and probably staining the inside of his jacket as he and the tall blonde talked. Roppi was surprised—this was one human that didn't grate on his nerves. He was so innocent, so kind, and so uncorrupted compared to every other human Roppi could think of. Tsuki had a habit of looking down and blushing that Roppi couldn't help but smile at—it was cute; like looking at a baby animal type of cute, though. Not attraction, definitely not.

Roppi never _felt_attraction, per say. This was not to say he didn't feel lust, because he did—he just preferred the more hardcore types to satisfy him; men and occasionally women that he could engage in rather risqué activities with—bondage, blindfolds, and the like. So when Roppi saw this wide-eyed, blushing blonde in front of him it was not attraction he felt, he was sure it was some variant of...something else he wasn't sure of.

Still, he found himself smiling as the blonde explained his terrible sense of direction. "Roppi-san, you're hurt," he said before Hachimenroppi had an opportunity to move his arm away. The larger man grabbed his hand tenderly, but Roppi jerked his arm away just the same, looking up at him with his best 'What was _that_for?' look. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking the picture of embarrassment as he sat there, cross-legged and shirtless, staring at the ground. Roppi's eyes followed Tsuki's line of vision until he saw Tsuki's hand-stained with his own blood. Perfect. Fucking perfect. Roppi made move to stand up, and then reached out for Tsuki.

"Come on, let's both go get cleaned up." Tsuki gingerly reached out his uncolored hand and stood up. "The bathroom's this way," Roppi instructed as he led the blonde into the marble-decorated room. Roppi took in a deep breath to calm his heart, which was beating quickly no doubt from the adrenaline rush at being found out, or possibly from assisting such a heavy oaf from the floor. It couldn't be the fact that they were hand-in-hand or in a small bathroom, no, definitely not.

Roppi's movements contrasted with his racing heartbeat; he was neither frantic nor moving rapidly. He calmly turned on the sink and stuck both his and Tsuki's hands underneath the lukewarm water.

"Roppi-san, are you okay? I'm sorry, I saw that you were bleeding, and I just sort of..." the blonde looked down, voice sounding meek despite the low pitch it held. Roppi tched as he watched the pink water flow down the drain, a bitter smile on his face as he shrugged off his jacket, revealing the neat little rows of scars that decorated the tops of his wrists. He heard the blonde take in a breath, and could only grin savagely. Well, even this pure man had to lose his innocence sometime.

"What, never seen scars before?" he smirked, stealing a glance at Tsuki's widened eyes before seeing him look down. Roppi vaguely wondered what this shy blonde thought of him at the moment; was he horrified, disgusted, shocked—not that it mattered, of course.

Without any warning Tsuki's demeanor seemed to change. He clenched his fists at his sides before gently taking Roppi's arm and putting it under the running water if the sink, watching the water turn pink again. Roppi was surprised and hissed in a breath when the water made contact with the open cut; it hurt, but not badly, and Roppi would be lying if he said that he didn't somewhat appreciate the little pain tingles that were going up and down his arm.

Tsuki gently took Roppi's arm out from the water and patted it dry with a towel, then frowned at the cut where blood was still flowing a little bit. It wasn't a huge gash or anything, just an inch or so long cut that hadn't had time to close up yet. Roppi had never been shown this consideration before, let alone from an almost complete stranger. The blonde reached into his pocket and took out something.

"A bandage?" Roppi asked as the taller man smiled and blushed, but held out his arm anyway.

"In case of papercuts...I get them every so often, you know." Ah, that made sense. He did touch an awful lot of paper in the day, so it only made sense that he would have _Band-Aids with sushi on them._Sure enough, the little bandage decorating Roppi's arm had small depictions of ridiculously happy sashimi on it. Roppi narrowed his eyes at a particularly joyous nigiri before turning his attention back to Tsuki.

"Ah, thank you," he said somewhat awkwardly, using this as his opportunity to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Roppi-san." _For what?_Could he seriously be that upset? Was he completely ignoring the fact that his naked chest still bore the red marks of the tea that had burned him earlier? Roppi was confused, but his curiosity was piqued.

"For what?" he arched an eyebrow.

"It's just...you must be in pain. I'm sorry for that."

"But why? You didn't do it. _I_ did." At this the blonde's eyes widened a little and he searched for something to say.

Roppi decided to help out the poor man by providing some conversation as they walked out of the bathroom into Roppi's room, which was dark as he hadn't had a chance to turn the lights in when he and Tsuki had gone into the bathroom.  
>"Oh, come on. Pain isn't always bad, Tsuki," he teased.<p>

Though it was dark, Roppi could still see the other man blink a few times. "W-what do you mean by that?" Now it was Roppi's turn to blink.

"Surely you have heard that some people don't mind pain, right? Some people _like_ it. You know, masochists?"  
>The taller man mumbled something as he looked down. "Pardon? I didn't catch that."<p>

"I _said_I know what a masochist is. I-I just don't get it. Getting hurt isn't fun, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or anything else except painful!" At this both a dangerous and delightful spark lit in Roppi's mind. He smirked, teeth shining in the dim room.

"Oh? But that's where you're wrong." Roppi stepped closer to Tsuki and trailed his fingernail down the center of the man's chest, noting the goosebumps that broke out along his flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>I assure you it only gets better from here. *eyebrow waggle* More reviews means faster update! :D <strong>


	7. No, Really, it's Not

**Hey guys! Actually had this written a few days ago, but couldn't upload. It was weird. **

**I'll have you know this now, though: you no like smut, you no need read this chapter. Skipping it will have no relevance to the story, it's just for funX3  
>However, for those of you that do choose to read this chapter, know two things: 1) I am not satisfied with this at all. I even rewrote it and STILL don't like it, so please don't flame. 2) Tsuki and Roppi are going to have kinkier encounters later. This is <em>mild<em>, a tiny taste.**

**Diclaimers: MxM here , I do not own DRRR! **

* * *

><p>Tsukishima shivered as he felt Roppi's cold finger trail down his chest. He still had no shirt, and could feel the other man's fingernail scratching none-too-gently on his bare skin.<p>

"Ano, R-Roppi-san..." he muttered, unsure as to what was happening and how he felt on the matter. He managed to look up from the floor, and looked wide-eyed at the man through his blush.

"Just relax, Tsuki, you'll see~" Tsukishima's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, and when the other man brought his mouth to Tsuki's nipple, his blood began to boil. He let out a startled noise and was surprised to hear himself sound so...was dirty the world he was looking for? The raven chuckled darkly before leading Tsuki towards the bed. Tsuki moved as if in a daze, blindly following Roppi in the dark room. Tsuki backed up against the bed before collapsing on top of it as Roppi climbed over him. He felt his eyes widen and let out a little gasp as fingernails raked down the front of his chest. The raven was sitting on his waist, straddling him, and then leaned down to lick the shell of Tsuki's ear before whispering "Just enjoy it~" to him. He gave a nip to his earlobe before sitting back up and taking off his gray shirt. "Can't have this getting messy, now can we?" Messy? What was he talking abou—

"A-auh!" Tsuki felt himself moan as the movement from Roppi had caused his body to grind again Tsuki's. The blonde hastily clamped a hand to his mouth to stifle any other such thing, but the raven grinned at him wickedly before slowly undulating his hips on Tsuki's waist. This caused the postman's eyelids to flutter as he hastily attempted to sit up, not wanting the man on his waist to have knowledge of the growing hardness that was there. He was abruptly pressed back down, and a hot tongue trailed up from his navel, leaving a cool trail behind it before Roppi got close to his face again.

"Do me a favor and lay on your side, Tsuki," he said, and Tsuki obeyed, probably still quite unsure of just what was going on. Roppi traced patterns on broad shoulders with his left hand as the other slowly moved around to the front, and unclasped the black slacks that were on the blonde's waist. He heard a startled gasp and smiled to himself in the dark. How innocent. How...virginal. In fact, Roppi'd most certainly bet this man was a virgin. He'd go so far as to venture that this man didn't even touch himself. His nimble fingers began to play with the waistband of the blonde's boxers and then he whispered

"Tell me, Tsuki, do you ever touch yourself?" He heard an indiscernible mumble fall from the blonde's lips. "What was that?" the blonde looked down and Roppi could imagine the look on the other's face, no doubt scarlet from embarrassment, and then heard a slightly louder reply.

"N-no..." Well, then. This man was indeed as pure as Roppi'd thought. He dipped his hand into the other's boxers and began stroking the half-hard member, eyes immediately widening at the size. _Fuck,_but the guy was huge.

Tsuki was making small moaning noises and overall seemed to be in general senselessness as Roppi continued, swiping his thumb across the tip to slick precum down the sides. Tsuki gasped and thrust his hips forward, uttering a noise that should've been illegal somewhere—okay, so he was hot. Very much so.

Roppi moved so Tsuki was once again laying on his back, and hastily tugged down his pants some more. He straddled the man once again, this time positioning himself between Tsuki's knees, and put three of his fingers before the blonde's mouth.

"Suck," he simply stated. Scarlet eyes widened before the youngest Heiwajima took Roppi's fingers into his mouth, running his novice tongue over them in an almost clumsy (but hot nonetheless) manner.

Tsuki shivered as the other man removed his hand from his mouth. He wasn't quite sure as to why he had—_oh, _fuck.

He felt a slim finger tracing his hole and struggled to not let his eyes roll back in his head; there were so many new sensations and was experiencing them all at once.  
>Suddenly he gasped when he felt one of the cool fingers enter him, and then moaned at yet another sensation. The other man's hand began thrusting in and out slowly, and Tsuki was almost embarrassed that he ground his hips down for more—almost. He began to sweat, approaching <em>something<em>, an unknown conclusion to whatever the hell was happening at the moment.

"Ro-Roppi-san, I need—!" he cried out the other's name, unsure as to just _what_he actually needed. His mind was going blank, thoughts being erased with the steadily pumping hand on his member and the now two fingers thrusting in his ass. He gripped the sheets, head tossing back and forth as he struggled to cling to reality. His head was swimming, his skin on fire, and body sinking, drowning in pleasure. The other man seemed to know instinctively what to do, too. Suddenly he flicked his fingers and fire raced through Tsuki's veins, causing him to cry out.

And, as if that weren't enough, Roppi put his face right in the crook of the postman's neck and /bit/. Hard. The pain mingled with and amplified the already tremendous pleasure, sending Tsuki over the edge in a climax that left his vision white and his lungs breathless. He lied still and breathing hard on the bed, cool air settling over his burning, bare skin and causing him to shiver.

Roppi lay on top of him, one finger lazily tracing circles across his chest, and Tsuki absentmindedly thought that it was nice.  
>Hell, Tsuki thought. He then furrowed his eyebrows.<p>

"Something wrong, Tsukishima?" the dark-haired man asked him with a guarded tone.

"No, it's just...I hate being wrong."

"What do you mean?" now it was Roppi's turn to knit his eyebrows together.

"You were right….um, pain… isn't always _that_bad, I guess." he mumbled out his confession and heard the other man laugh darkly. Then they both laughed, a sort of lighthearted variety, together. The laughter grew silent, and they just lay there in silence. Tsuki guessed the silence was mostly because of the lack of the hum of the washing machine in the background. Which naturally reminded him that he should probably get his shirt and get home eventually; his brothers would probably be home soon. Still, as his breathing slowed and his skin cooled, he couldn't help thinking to himself that this was nice.

That is, until he heard the sound of a door being broken down

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that! New chappy up when it gets there, you all know I do what I can when I can.<br>If you liked/felt strongly about any part in the story, please review~! It's how I know not only how I'm doing, but helps me get motivated to write more! Thanks a million, guys! **


	8. A Reunion? Hah!

**ey guys! Now, updates will be coming faster-I got over my writer's block (which was bad this time around!) and must say another reason I was so late in updating was...Skyrim. Y'know how that is. I wanted to get it up quickly so forgive/feel free to point out any typos, and I shall edit them:D**

**Here we go; another alt. char installation! And I didn't /plan/ on and DelIzaya, but if it happens, know that it shall be resolved eventually, I promise~**

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. What an exhausting night it had been! Going out, dancing, and then meeting up with the monster? What fun!<p>

Izaya closed his eyes as he lay down on his bed, mind still reeling with the excitement of the night. Heh, it was funny, he could almost swear he heard pounding at the door. Wait a minute. That _was_ pounding at the door! He heard the angry voice of one of the Heiwajima men at the door.

"Hey, you bastards! What've you done with my brother?"

Make that Delic, then. Tsukishima's older brother was extremely protective of him—rather like an animal. All of the Heiwajimas seemed to possess certain Neanderthal-esque qualities, actually. None were quite as physically strong as Izaya's monster, of course, but all were above human. He had yet to see from the youngest, though he had heard accounts from certain citygoers—Izaya was an info broker, after all. He decided to have a little fun with Delic first though.

What Izaya had said to Shizuo about the two having hooked up in the past was no lie; back in high school and for a few years after that, Izaya and Delic had been a type of non-friends with benefits. Izaya was a great lay for someone with a libido like Delic's, and Delic wasn't bad himself—Izaya refused to believe his desire to sleep with the man had anything to do with his shockingly similar looks and voice of Shizuo, whom Izaya hated.

So Izaya strolled to his doorway and opened up, barely dodging the fist that was still intend on knocking angrily. The anger in the man's pink eyes was suppressed upon hazing down at Izaya.

"Izaya, I—" Izaya shushed him and wrapped two fingers around his tie, pulling him down slightly closer.

"Now why on Earth would you be pounding on my door at such an hour, Delic?" Izaya lowered his voice to a whisper, bringing his other hand up to stroke the man's face softly. "Perhaps you...missed me?" Izaya leaned closer and breathed in the smell of Delic—quite frankly, he smelled like sex. Like cinnamon and expensive cologne, champagne and strawberries...intoxicating. Izaya wasn't fazed, though. He was here for three possible reasons: info on the Heiwajimas, a possible roll in the sack, and to mess with Shizu-chan.

Izaya brought his lips forward and met Delic's, eyes closing as he drank in the taste of the other man, all of the other's anger apparently forgotten for the moment. There was most certainly a reason seemingly everyone in Ikebukuro was in love with him. He was a good kisser—damn, okay. Even Izaya (who was by no means less than amazing himself) had to admit this man possessed a skill in seduction. His velvety tongue curled to Izaya's, and his lips moved with a skill that couldn't be natural. Izaya had to catch himself to keep from moaning; he had no intention of being the one to succumb to pleasure. He redoubled his efforts, moving his hands through the blonde's hair, pulling ever-so-slightly as they maneuvered from the doorway into the apartment. Izaya opened his eyes only to find a challenge issued in the magenta staring back at him.

Without warning the two pulled apart, both breathing heavily and wearing nearly identical smirks, two masters of seduction that were battling in a realm of their own.

"Missed you, huh? Seems the other way around to me." Delic said as he gave that sexy smile of his.

"Still working around, I see. I don't suppose all—well, any, actually, of your clients are as skilled as I happen to be." Izaya suddenly stepped out of the way of an incoming fist as Shizuo, who had been standing in the doorway with an expression of shock on his face, had sprung into action. Of course Izaya had noticed him, and was rather glad that the protozoan had noticed _him_.

Shizuo jumped on top of Izaya while he was lost in his thoughts, and now the two were on the floor.

"You fucking flea!" he growled. "I'm going to kill you—and you stay away from my family, bastard!" the bartender's hands were digging painfully into his shoulders, but all Izaya could do was laugh in his face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, so nice of you to drop by! Don't worry, there's enough of me to go around...assuming I would ever get together with a monster like you, that is~" the blonde blushed crimson and dropped his face in an attempt to hide it before shoving off the man roughly. He got up, and walked out the door, yelling to Delic as he did so.

"I'm waiting here. Figure out if he's here and meet me out in five minutes, bastard." Delic looked out after Shizuo, and them raised an eyebrow at Izaya and whistled a note.

"I didn't know you guys had anything going on. When'd that start?" Izaya stood up and brushed his clothing off before staring straight at the other man.

"I have not nor will I ever engage in sexual relations—or any relations, for that matter, with that protozoan."

"Tch, you guys want to bone so badly I could've cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. Just give it up already," the man stuck his hand in his pocket while Izaya crossed his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now, why in the world _did_ you come to my house at this hour of the morning? I know I'm irresistible, but still." Hadn't the man said something about Tsuki? But why would he come here?

Delic ran a hand through his hair. "Well, your house has this nifty habit of being on Tsuki's mail route. So since he didn't come home tonight or answer his phone, this was the first place we decided to check on his route. He has a bit of a—"

"Terrible sense of direction, I know, Delic-nii-chan." Well, would you look at that! Sure enough, the youngest Heiwajima stepped out of a door, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He looked down at the floor, low voice mumbling as he began to speak.

"I, uh, was delivering a package here when I got some tea on my shirt, and Roppi-san offered to wash it, so I stayed here, and then my phone died, and I figured you guys were out anyway, so I was just going to come home whenever, so...yep."

Tsuki looked up from the floor at Delic, and Izaya noticed a few things astray; the bottom button of his vest was undone, one of his socks was rolled up over his pant leg, and his hair was slightly messier than was stylish. Could Roppi have...?

Izaya resisted the urge to grin from ear to ear, but still fully intended to ask Roppi about it later. He knew about the man's rather kinky bedroom tastes, but couldn't imagine him being interested or even tolerating the innocent, blushing, obviously-virgin man before him. Conversely, he couldn't picture this crimson-eyed Shizu-clone involved in anything risqué at all—in other words, it sounded like something interesting. What a fun night this was turning out to be!

Delic looked over at Izaya and gave a half-smile and small shrug.  
>"I guess that's that, then. You'll have to excuse me from barging into your house at three in the morning, but hey, you probably deserved it for something—I'll just play karma for the night, then." before Izaya could utter a word of protest, Delic winked and he and Tsukishima were walking out the door.<p> 


	9. A Match Made in Heaven

**Hey guys! Itty bitty filler chapter this time...I figured that Psyche and Tsu-chan needed to meet up! Because they are so darned cute. I just lurve them. Be prepared for fluff!  
>On another note: I am busy lately, so I'll try to keep posting, but I stay after school until of, six or seven each night for play practice, SO. My plate is rather full X'D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Neither DRRR! or the Characters are mine.  
>Warning: MxM Relationships depicted. If you don't approve, why are you here? LOL. <strong>

* * *

><p>Psyche rubbed his eyes as he woke up to a loud pounding on the door. He glanced at the clock next to his bed and frowned; he hadn't been asleep for more than five minutes! After glancing over to the opposite side of the large room, he determined that Hibiya was indeed still asleep, even through all this. He heard yelling, and realized that it sounded like Deli-chan, so he walked to his door sleepily, intending to figure out what was going on andor invite is friend in for cuddling—the man was like a space heater, and Hibi-kun wasn't exactly the cuddling type.

Psyche opened the door and quickly closed all but a crack of it when he saw Izaya and Delic all close-up in each other's Kool-Aid, and his eyes widened when their little moment turned into a full-on makeout session. Wait a minute…Deli-chan hooking up with _Izaya_? Then again, it almost made sense if you stepped back and looked at it—they did both have a reputation for getting around, if you got the picture.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a flash of black, white and blonde quickly turned into a tangle of bodies on the floor.

"You fucking flea! I'm going to kill you!" Oh, so it was Shizuo. Delic often talked about him, but Psyche hadn't met him save for a few occasions when he'd stopped by the Heiwajima household with Delic to pick up something or another. It was at those times Psyche usually got glares from the honey-and-caramel eyes; he had assumed it was because he looked very similar to Izaya.

Psyche sighed, closing the door and returning to sit on his bed. Because he was the youngest (along with Sakuraya, of course) and nearly all of the Oriharas looked identical, Psyche was often pre-judged from deeds his family had done. What people failed to take into account, though, was that his family members were different people! No two were alike. He sighed again and leaned against the window that he had moved his futon towards upon his arrival.  
>There were two windows in the corner—one that overlooked the city and another that looked straight into the hallway of the apartment building; one of the niceties of a penthouse, Psyche presumed.<p>

He peeked past the bamboo-slatted blinds of the interior window only to see a figure clad in blue standing outside, Leaning calmly against the opposite wall. He appeared to be untroubled by the turmoil presently occurring in Psyche's house, and had one blue eye open as if to make sure the situation didn't escalate any further. Psyche giggled. This man was a Heiwajima, but so different!  
>Whereas Deli-chan and Tsuki-kun were different, they were both full of energy, but this one (who was obviously one of them, judging by his looks) was so tranquil! He almost looked as if small animals should come running to surround him, Psyche thought.<p>

The blonde in the blue striped shirt smiled slightly to himself as if remembering a fond memory, and suddenly Psyche's gaze met blue as the man peered down at him. He 'eep!'-ed and let go of the blinds, turning around and collapsing to a sit in his blankets.

Who _was_that man? Psyche rubbed his hands up and down his arms, willing away the goosebumps that had risen on them. The endless blue eyes that had stared at him for those moments—or was it less than a second?—had held promise of something in them. Whatever it was, it had made Psyche's heart face, his stomach do flip-flop, and his cheeks burn pink.

He smiled to himself in the dark and went back to ever-so-carefully peer through the blinds again. This time, three more Heiwajimas were in the hallway. Delic and Tsuki were walking over to Shizuo, who looked really, really angry, and the blue-eyed man was standing there with a small, mysterious smile on his face. They all turned to leave, and as they did, Psyche's mysterious stranger turned halfway, looked _right where he was standing_and gave a half-wave with a smile. Psyche sucked in a gasp, immediately moving away from the window again. He glanced about in his dark room, mentally trying to calm down enough to sleep, and threw himself back on his blankets, feeling a fool's grin spreading across his face as he looked out at the stars through the opposite window.

His mind continued to race as he replayed the quick scenes with this man over and over in his head. Who was he? What was he like? And, most importantly, _why_ could Psyche not get him out of his head though he'd only just seen him?

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, guys! As always, alertsreviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to all who have (or are going to!)! ^3^**


	10. Pink, Pink, Pink

**EDIT: I Just realized that chapter four was, well, the WRONG chapter. So I fixed it and put back what it was supposed to be. Sorry again for anyone who was confused!**

**Hey guys! Ugh. Finals, AP exams, and general end-of-the-year overload has been killing me! Here is a little smutty filler for yas. Almost completely irrelevant to the plot, and took me a while to write as I don't have...lots of experience with this. Hahah. Enjoy until the next week or so when I'll have the next chap up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRR!**

* * *

><p>Tsugaru lay awake in his bed, gazing out of the window at the moon, which was currently just a sliver in the sky. He had been rather stressed out lately, what with getting Tsuki started up in his second year of college as well as just a general feeling of unease.<p>

Perhaps he was...lonely? Well heaven knows he always had people trying to fix him up with someone or another, it seemed. He rarely, if ever, went out on any sort of date, though. It seemed like the world was too full of terrible people for Tsugaru to test the waters—here in Ikebukuro, at least.

He had a pretty good life: a spacious, traditionally-styled apartment, family, friends, and a steady job as a sushi chef and entertainer down at a local restaurant. However, it was nights like these that made Tsugaru feel as if he was missing something, bringing him full circle...was he, in fact, lonely?

He sighed and closed his eyes. Perhaps next time one of his female friends or coworkers tried to hook him up with someone, he would accept. After all, it couldn't hurt to date around, right? But the idea of doing so left him feeling almost nauseated. What was wrong with him? Why could he not envision himself with anyone anymore? When he was younger, he had dated a few girls only to realize he never loved them more than platonically, and after that he had never seemed to find the right man to be with. What was the issue?

Tsugaru turned to lay on his side, the rustling of sheets the only sound in the dark room. He closed his eyes again, not having realized he'd opened them, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to sleep. He abruptly opened his eyes again. It seemed that everyone he closed them all he could think of was pink. A pair of mischievous pink eyes that seemed to glitter on their own, that were indeterminable as male or female. He could only imagine the smile that would accompany such eyes—naughty, with curving pink lips...whoa. Hold on. Since when did Tsugaru have thoughts like these about anyone at all, let alone someone he didn't know?

A blush crept onto his face as he felt the growing hardness in his sweatpants. For the love of—what was going on?

Nonetheless, he reached down the front of his sweatpants and gripped himself, continuing to blush even as he started to move his hand up and down, groaning with the feeling.  
>Shit, but it felt good. Tsugaru swiped his thumb over the head, slicking himself down as he moved his hand up and down, continuing to stroke himself.<p>

In his mind he could only visualize pink eyes framed by dark lashes, and a pink tongue swiping out on flushed lips. He could think of a much better job for those lips—

He sucked in a breath as his free hand moved towards his mouth. He quickly ran his tongue along his fingers before moving his hand down towards his own entrance, tracing a finger around the taut ring of muscle before easing it in. At this he gasped, and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out—his family was home, and he was no Delic. That is to say, he certainly wasn't down for broadcasting any of his sexual endeavors to his housemates.

He slipped in another finger and swore he saw stars, all the while unable to get the color pink out of his mind. What did it mean? He didn't have time to ponder as he tensed up and came harder than he ever had in his life.

He lied there, panting and quite unable to get to the bathroom and clean up, as he once again closed his eyes and then drifted off to sleep thinking of nothing, but pink, pink, pink.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! As always, reviews=love.<strong>


	11. Leveling the Playing Field

**Back again! I'm not sure exactly what is going on here...but it'll work out. Promise. **

* * *

><p>Psyche sat, idly drawing in his art notebook while the professor recited the next assignment. From what he could tell, the man seemed to say one thing in about a thousand words. Psyche generally listened earnestly, but for the past few days, he had been distracted. Not a great way to start off the academic year, but hey.<p>

Psyche's pencil drifted over the page, endless incomplete sketches of a man that resembled Delic in appearance having taken residence there. He didn't know why, but ever since that brief glimpse in the hallway about a week ago, Psyche couldn't get the blue-eyed man off his mind! He hadn't seen Delic to ask about him, either, so he was left to his imagination. That was to say, he imagined. A lot.

"And so for this next assignment, I want you all to use your creativity with only one restraint: your piece must contain only one color. You have free choice of media—this is just an introductory assignment, so..."

Psyche missed the rest of the lecture as he flipped to a new page in his sketchbook, already knowing what color would be guiding /his/ assignment: blue.

Tsugaru knocked on Delic's door around eleven that morning and yelled for him to get up before going back to whatever he had been doing. Delic half sat up and ran a hand through his hair, smirk on his face.

Tsugaru had long since given up the habit of entering Delic's room in the morning...he guessed that seeing your cousin doing naughty things with or without others present enough times would deter anyone.

Around ten minutes later Delic strolled into the kitchen leisurely, wearing only some gray sweats he had pulled on as he pored himself a cup of tea. Tsugaru looked down at him as Delic sat at the low table.

"Nice to see you up before noon."

"What can I say? I need my beauty sleep." Delic flashed his teeth as Tsugaru shook his head, now coming to sit down at the table on the floor with his cousin.

"So, what've you got planned today?" Tsugaru asked Delic. Delic raised an eyebrow. Tsugaru was always polite, and the two talked often, but today he seemed...slightly off. In a good way, that was. More relaxed, somehow.

"Well, I don't have work until tonight, so I'll probably go shopping today. Figure I'll help you out, for once." he winked and Tsugaru let out a short chuckle. Delic grinned, thinking back to a few nights before. "Did you know about this whole Shizuo and Izaya thing?" at this Tsugaru blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Those two have something/ going on. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!" Tsugaru set down his tea and waved a hand.

"They'll come to realize it eventually."

"Hah! So you did know!"

"I may be the eldest here, but only by a few months—I'm not blind, and with the amount of tension they have going on, I could be blind and still know." Tsugaru was being awfully loose-tongued today. Usually he was more polite. What could it be?

"What's up with you, man? You're so chill in a non-stick-shoved-up-the-ass way. What gives? Or should I say, who gave?" blue eyes widened and disappeared rapidly as he blinked, his face meanwhile turning a shade of rose. So Delic had hit the mark! "Spill. Who is it? What's he like? Is he hot?" Delic leaned in, getting excited—it wasn't every day your seemingly forever alone cousin found a possible lover!

"Well, I'm not sure, to be honest." Delic narrowed his eyes. Tsugaru definitely did not fit the type who would hook up without getting a name.

"What do you mean?" his tone was slightly guarded, if still light. The other man's eyebrows knit together and he looked downward slightly.

"We're not—I mean, I haven't met him. Not officially. I just feel—"

"Wait. Lemme get this straight. You've fallen for someone whom you've never met? Deep, man. Deep." at this a thought dawned on Delic: Tsugaru had no experience in this field. What if...what if Delic were to help him out?

"One could hardly call it that. It seems more like a fruitless infatuation. Still..."

Delic grinned and leaned across the table, getting very close to the blue-eyed man. "How about," he half-whispered, "we level the playing field?"

* * *

><p><strong>Welllll, y'know. Reviews=love and faster updates. Until next time!<strong>


	12. About that Legendary Calm

**Casually uploading smutty filler chapter. HINT: nothing of value happens here. Well, kind of. Anyway, more actual plot will be uploaded soon, but for now, enjoy this!**

**MxM relationships.  
>I do not own DRRR.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How about...we level the playing field?"<p>

Tsugaru's eyes widened as Delic's face came closer and closer to his own. He breathed in a shaky breath, unsettled and rather confused by the whole thing. He was faced with only pink as he breathed in the scents of cinnamon and vanilla—pure sin, the scent of the pink-eyed devil in front of him, and his lips instinctively parted. Before he knew it, the other man's mouth was on his, lips melding to his own, working against his own.

He knew he should pull away—Delic was practically his brother, not to mention Tsugaru was not some sort of, of whore! Still, this was too good to resist. He felt a tongue slide over his lips, silently asking for entrance, and Tsugaru parted his own, unable to resist. Delic wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Tsugaru's mouth, rubbing the wet muscle against his tongue. Tsugaru shivered, and Delic pulled back slightly, grabbing Tsugaru's bottom lip with his teeth and pulling slightly, and then looked at Tsugaru with an expression that could've driven a saint to sin.

Unable to help it, Tsugaru let out a rather throaty moan—between this man's skill and his recent fantasies he was sexually overwhelmed. In that instant, something clicked in Tsugaru. He grabbed Delic's hair and pulled the man closer, momentarily losing control of his legendary calm.

He acted purely on instinct, now taking the other man's tongue and sucking on it before hearing the other man groan in response. It must have been then that Delic decided to launch his next attack, because from then on it was like a battle: tongues roamed, teeth nipped, and noises were made that were way beyond suitable for minors.

Tsugaru lost track of time, and before he knew it, he was leaned over Delic on top of the table, which the other man must've climbed over at sometime. The two were grinding hips, never once losing contact with each other's bodies as they got more and more entangled in each other.

Tsugaru felt Delic's hand roam down his body and come to rest on his still clothed erection, and that inspired Tsugaru to action. He stood up, hauling Delic up over his shoulder with ease, and started to make his way towards his bedroom. He kicked open the door with no effort, and glanced around his room.

He set Delic down none too gently on his bed and then sat down himself with the intention of removing his clothing. Delic glanced over at him, and it was whilst staring into the pink pools that a thought dawned upon Tsugaru: what in the actual /fuck was he doing? The pink was slightly the wrong shade, and held the wrong expression. This was not the blend of naughty and innocent that Tsugaru had been longing for. The fire that had started all this burned out of Tsugaru, and he abruptly stood up.

"...I'm not entirely sure, what happened there, but whatever it was has passed."

Delic raised an eyebrow at him, smirk on his face, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not sure? Well obviously you snapped. And it was pretty damned hot, I must say. Imagine, the ever-tranquil Tsugaru flipping his shit. Nice, man." Tsugaru sighed and put his hand up to his mouth, wiping away excess saliva from his swollen and still-sensitive lips. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I am a Heiwajima, after all." Delic flashed his teeth and got up off the bed where he had been thrown, sweats noticeably displaced by his lingering erection.

"True that. So much for pointers, Tsugaru; you obviously grab life by the horns—or hair, as it were. I'm not worried about you in the slightest. Anyway, if we're finished here then I shall see you in a minute—I've got something that needs to be taken care of, if you catch my drift." he winked and exited the room.

Tsugaru blushed. That man was just too much! He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror: messy hair, flushed skin, and red lips...and possibly a glow in his eyes that hadn't been there before?

He swore he was not smiling as he left to reassemble his appearance.

[just imagine a plot-separating asterisk here.]

Psyche stood back in the room he designated as his art studio just looking at his painting. It had turned out better than he expected: it was a black and white landscape of a bridge overlooking a river. The figure, the man, was crouching next to the side of the blue, blue river. He was lanky and shaded all in blue, from the strands of hair that were blocking his face to the way he looked at the tiny blue flowers in front of his face. His eyes had taken Psyche the longest. They weren't that large, but drew the focus to them from anywhere in the painting.

The luminous blue orbs held wisdom and compassion, strength and mercy, promises and fulfillment. Psyche looked back and then stood with both fists at his side, a resolve made up in his head: he would meet this man, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plot thickens...Delic is such a slut. Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews!<strong>


	13. Please?

**Hey guys~! Back after a long summer of nothing. I was gone for a while out of town, but now I am back, and have lovely story for you! The next chapter is almost done, too. So here we go, Tsugaru and Psyche's story!**

**I do not own DRRR; warning for guy on guy.**

**EDIT: Fixed all the Italics.**

* * *

><p>Psyche hung up the phone, a huge smile on his face. He had just called up Delic and recounted to him his story about wanting to meet the blue-eyed Heiwajima. Delic had laughed then, seeming to get a joke that Psyche hadn't told, for whatever reason. Psyche didn't linger on it, though—he had places to be! Delic had invited him over today, promising that they could meet without any stress—Psyche and Tsugaru, that is to say that Delic had known immediately who Psyche was talking about.<p>

He wandered over to the closet that he and Hibiya shared, and started flipping through the hangers so he could find something presentable to wear. Apparently the man was in his mid-twenties, so he didn't want to appear too awfully young; he was only eighteen, after all.

He finally decided on some white skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt which he accessorized with two necklaces, one long and one short. Psyche walked into the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror before rearranging his hair.

Roppi, who was walking by the bathroom, walked in and propped himself up on the counter.

"And for just whom are you getting all dressed up?" his voice was sly, like he knew something Psyche didn't.

"Uh-um, I'm going over to Delic-nii's house today! I wanted to look presentable for the Heiwajimas, and um, yeah." Why was he so nervous? It's not like he was going to commit murder or anything; he was just going to meet someone...hopefully someone important, that was. Roppi merely raised and eyebrow before shrugging and walking off. Psyche glanced at the man again as he walked off and blinked...was that a bitemark he had seen on his neck? It was no secret the man was into some rough stuff, but he rarely let his, erm,—clients? Companions?— or whatever they were called mark him visibly.  
>Psyche decided not to think much about it, though, and walked out of the bathroom after putting on some sweet-smelling cologne.<p>

In the kitchen, Sakuraya was standing over the stove, apparently cooking something. "Hey, brother mine~ Whatcha got cooking? Anything good?" Psyche chatted a little while he walked closer towards his twin, who was making tea. Sakuraya turned around and looked at Psyche, mysterious glint shining in his eye.

Psyche backed up—Sakuraya wasn't quite as harmless as everyone else seemed to imagine, and at times he could even go head to head with Izaya in terms of deviousness. He just never showed it outright unless only Psyche was near. Still, the look was gone from his face in a second, and he went back to his normal calm-and-shy exterior.

"Just brewing some tea. It's rose, so it's supposed to be relaxing. You look a little wound up, Psyche-nii. Would you like some? It'll be done in just a minute." Well, it was tea. How bad could it be? Plus, Psyche was feeling a little nervous about his upcoming meeting with Tsugaru.

"Ah, Saku-chan, you are so nice! I'd love some before I leave~" Psyche walked into the spacious front room of the penthouse and re-examined his appearance in the mirror again. After a few minutes of rearranging needlessly, Sakuraya walked into the room with a thermos and smiled.

"I brought it this way so you can take it with you...you look like you're about to leave, so I thought this was best."

"Aw, Saku-chan, you are so considerate!" Psyche ran and gave him a hug before grabbing the thermos and heading out the door—he couldn't help it, he was excited!

Psyche got off the train and began walking towards Delic's house, feeling his whole body seem to warm up in anticipation. He entertained himself on the way there by tossing and catching his empty thermos, and was there in no time.

Psyche had only been to Delic's place a few times, but he really liked it. It was a spacious, traditional Japanese-styled home with tall doorways and a rather open floor. He approached the door and was trying his hardest not to smile like an idiot when Delic opened the door. The man was dressed casually, in ripped blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Psyche-chan! You look great!" he grinned and opened the door, motioning for Psyche to step inside. He kicked off his shoes and then gave his best friend a hug.

"Haha, Deli-chan gives the best hugs!" and it was true; Psyche's already warm body heated up even more from the body-to-body contact. Psyche wondered briefly if all the Heiwajimas were that warm.

"So, Tsuki and I are going to go catch a movie, and Shizuo is working today. Lemme go grab Tsugaru—"

"No need for that, Delic. I'm right here," said the blue-eyed man, and Psyche shivered. What was up with him today? First too warm, now too cold? He decided to shake it off and smiled, admiring the man in front of him. He was dressed sensibly, in a blue T-shirt that had a white circle in the middle with loose-fitting, low-rise jeans.

"Nice to meet you, Tsugaru-san! I'm Psyche," and he waved a little. Delic chuckled and smiled before Tsukishima walked in.

"Um, hi, and bye, Psyche-san. Bye, Tsugaru-kun!" he called as he and Delic headed towards the door. Delic stayed behind for a moment more and said "Now you two have fun~," winked, and walked out the door.

What was Psyche supposed to do now? He didn't really know—

"Would you like to watch a movie? Or perhaps go for a walk?" Tsugaru had a way of speaking that made Psyche calm down instantly. The man seemed to radiate peace. Psyche had been feeling a little off, so he didn't really feel up for a walk.

"A movie would be lots of fun! I-if that's what you would like, that is," Psyche blushed a little, still unsure of just how to act around this man. Tsugaru smiled, though, and gestured to a room off to the side.

"That sounds great. The living room is over here." they both walked into the room that had a large TV and rather spacious couch along with a few other armchairs and end tables in it.

"Wow, all your furniture is so...big, Tsugaru-chan!" he exclaimed. He couldn't help it—it looked as if a clan of giants lived here. The other man laughed softly.

"Well, my family and I are rather big as well, if you know what I mean," he said as he went to put on a movie. "What would you like to watch?" Tsugaru listed off a few movies, and Psyche noted  
>that quite a few of them were Hanejima Yuuhei movies.<p>

"Are you a fan of Hanejima Yuuhei?" he asked.

"I am. He is my cousin, after all."

"Eh? No way! That's so cool!" Delic had never mentioned that before—that made them all practically celebrities!

"Shizuo-kun's little brother has become quite popular; it makes us all proud." and he smiled as if thinking back on a good memory.

"He's _Shizuo-san's_ brother? But they're so..._different_..." Psyche said to no one in particular. He absentmindedly swiped the back of his hand against his forehead—how hot did they set the temperature in here?

"Well, they are rather different, but they are still very close. Is that what you'd like to watch, then?" he smiled and Psyche may have melted a little. He beamed back, nodding earnestly.

The movie started and Tsugaru moved back to sit on the couch. Psyche sat down next to him, close but not /too/ close. The opening credits rolled and Psyche couldn't help but wish he had worn even less clothing than he did...shorts or even nudity would be preferable to what he was feeling now.

Tsugaru looked down at him, and a smile quickly turned to a slight frown. "Psyche-kun, are you okay? You look a little..." he trailed off before placing a cool hand on Psyche's forehead, and then his eyebrows knit together. "You're running a fever... come on, let's get you into somewhere I can see you better. My room's this way," he said, gesturing as he got up and held out a hand to Psyche.

"Really, I'm fine, just a little warm—ah!" he said as he stumbled at his attempt to stand. He was supported by firm yet gentle arms as the blonde led the way towards his room, a brightly-lit, simple-and-modest-type room that nonetheless seemed to say "Tsugaru."  
>Psyche shielded his eyes at the light, and when he moved his hand away all he could see was blue. Tsugaru was right in from of him, and Psyche breathed in his scent: an ethereal scent of the woods, somehow summer and snow at the same time.<p>

"Your pupils are dilated and you have a fever...if I didn't know better, I'd say you were drugged." Drugged? Hah. Impossible.

"I don't see how, the only thing I had to drink was Saku-chan's tea—" that jerk! What had he spiked Psyche's tea with?  
>"Um, my brother <em>may<em> have put something in my drink. But it wouldn't be anything harmful, I don't think..."

Tsugaru grabbed Psyche's chin and tilted it up, and that's when Psyche knew what Saku-chan had given him. The simple feel of the man's fingers on his face made him want to cry out, to moan with pleasure. Obviously his twin had felt the need to _slip Psyche an aphrodisiac._ He let out a small noise, a barely there whimper, but still saw the reaction in the blue eyes that were so near him. The expression on Tsugaru's face was a mixture of emotions: shock, worry, confusion...and arousal?

"Ah, I should go home, Tsugaru-san. I'll be fine, I just need—" _to sleep with you. Now._ Well, that's what he wanted to say, but the firm look on the other man's face said otherwise.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here until I know you'll be fine. I think I know what you've been slipped..." and he glanced downward, blush appearing on his face. Psyche thought it was adorable, but right about now everything was looking adorable/attractive/sexable. He shifted and had to contain another groan. Oh-kay. So it might have been hard to get back home anyway with the raging hard-on he was sporting. Now it was Psyche's turn to look away and blush.

Tsugaru walked Psyche towards the bed and sat him down. "Here. You lie down and I'll bring you some water. Unfortunately the drug is in your system, and we'll have to wait it out." He walked away gracefully, and Psyche flopped down on the bed. Wait? He was about ready to grind against the floor for some, for any relief from the pressure building in his pants. Maybe he could slip away to the bathroom and.…

"Here you go," Psyche heard as Tsugaru entered the room. He sat up, sweat now dripping down the side of his face, and was enormously grateful for the cool glass that was pressed on his lips. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. Moreso, Tsugaru had a comforting effect on Psyche. It was like he had known him for ages—were almost complete strangers usually like this? Psyche couldn't keep his thoughts focused for long—obviously the drug was nearing the height of it's effects. "Thanks. I'm burning up," Psyche said as he tried to laugh, but ended up making a breathless sort of moan. That conflicted look appeared on Tsugaru's face again for a moment before he spoke.

"Let's get that shirt off of you, then. You're soaking wet." Psyche managed to sit up somewhat, and when strong, warm, hands lifted his shirt off of him he just about lost it. He /needed/ contact. Were he with Deli-chan, he would've begged the man to help him, but this was different! He and Tsugaru had just met, and he couldn't go ruining it. Perhaps a cold shower would help? Yes. That had to be it.

Setting his resolve, Psyche attempted to get off the bed and his knees immediately gave out. Once again he was caught by Tsugaru, who then lifted him up to where he was sitting on the bed. Psyche blushed darkly, both at his embarrassment at falling down and from the arousal the other man's touch was giving him. "I, um, was going to take a cold shower, if that's all right," Psyche mumbled. Man, being this helpless sucked! He was going to kill Sakuraya-chan.

Psyche was lifted off the bed and carried bridal style towards the bathroom. Once there, he was set down on the side of the bathtub. "Can you support yourself?" Well, of course he could, why—oh, right. He _had_ been having issues with the whole standing thing. So he nodded while Tsugaru turned on the water. Psyche shifted his legs and nearly cried out—his pants were entirely too tight, now to the point of physical pain. He reached for his zipper before he realized that Tsugaru was _right there_ and therefore would able to see exactly why Psyche needed his pants off. What was he supposed to do? Tell the man to leave?

"Tsu-Tsugaru-san, I think—"

"Psyche, you were drugged, right? Then there's no issue with removing your pants. You must be in pain," the man said gently. Was he a mind reader or what? Psyche swallowed and moved his hand towards his zipper again, realizing that he didn't feel altogether as uncomfortable as he thought he should have. Perhaps it was the drug, perhaps it was Tsugaru's presence; either way, Psyche was more than glad to peel off his jeans, even if it meant leaning on Tsugaru halfway for some support.

He stepped in the shower, grateful for the feel of the chilly water on his skin. Although it did cool him off, it did absolutely nothing for the throbbing arousal in front of him. Psyche thought of the spark of arousal he had seen in Tsugaru's blue eyes, and wondered if perhaps...  
>He glanced over to Tsugaru whilst bracing himself on the shower wall for support in case his knees gave out again and was trying to figure out what to say when he caught the blonde's gaze.<p>

It was like staring into the sea; not only beautiful, but also filled with raw power and intensity. All thoughts flew out of Psyche's head, and he was left feeling even more bare than his boxers left him. He bent his legs, slid down to the shower floor, and looked back up the the burning blue gaze. It was in that moment that he heard himself whisper "Please," to the other man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for cliffhanger .<strong>

**Saku-chaaaaan. WHY? I had originally planned for this to be a cute little date out, so you guys could see where Tsugaru worked, and all that...BUT it just didn't work. I had major black on this chapter; this is actually the third re-write. Maybe I'll post the others somedayXD They were all Delic-ious. Ahem.**

**Reviews are love! I appreciate all of you who do3**


	14. Let Me Help You

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter... I've written it over a few times, and I just don't like it It was supposed to be fluffy, but I feel like it is just sappy. If you could tell me how you feel about it in a review/PM I would very much appreciate it~ ANYWAY, here ya go:]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRR!**

* * *

><p>"Please," the other had whimpered.<p>

Tsugaru clenched his fists and looked away... How was it possible for one man to be so alluring? Everything about him, from his bubbly-yet-polite personality to his adorable pink eyes, was entrancing. Tsugaru swore the universe was playing tricks on him—the same pink eyes from his fantasies delivered on his doorstep and drugged with an aphrodisiac, to top it off? If this was a test of temptation, Tsugaru was not passing.

How could he? Placed in front of him was a needy, gorgeous, pink-eyed raven who was collapsed on his knees in the shower wearing nothing but magenta boxer-briefs that did nothing to hide his drug-induced hardness. Not to mention the look on his blushed face when he was _pleading_for Tsugaru to touch him...he must be in agony. Tsugaru knew the effects of an aphrodisiac—anyone living with Delic had been victim to that prank at least once—and could only imagine what the boy—man?—was going through.

That settled it. Tsugaru didn't even bother with the stripping of his clothes, he just stepped into the shower and embraced Psyche.

Tsugaru sighed internally. He had had so many great plans for their first date: dinner, a movie, and maybe even a goodnight kiss, but now he was...well, quite frankly, he was jumping off the deep end.

Touching the ravenette was like heaven. His skin was smooth and unmarred by scars. Tsugaru moved his fingers up and down Psyche's back, trying to offer some comfort, then together they stood up, Psyche's arms clasped around Tsugaru's neck, and Psyche looked up at him.

"Tsu-chan..." he said. Tsugaru gazed at the other's pink eyes and leaned closer.

"Let me help you, Psyche," he whispered before pressing his lips against the other's. He was instantly swept away. Psyche tasted almost sweet, like bubblegum or watermelon, and immediately parted his lips, practically begging for more. Tsugaru obliged, kissing the man deeper and slipping his tongue out to rub against the other's . He hated to admit his little 'practice session' with Delic had actually been useful, but, as things stood...it may have been after all.

Tsugaru felt hands grip the back of his shirt, and he moved his own down the front of the smaller man's body towards the area that was practically begging for attention. He slipped his hand inside the brightly-colored boxer-briefs and gripped the length inside. Psyche responded by moaning into Tsugaru's mouth, and the sound itself made Tsugaru blush, half with embarrassment and half with arousal. He began to stroke the already fully erect member and felt the raven's hands twine through his hair as his smaller body curled up, asking for more.

"Psyche," he mumbled into the swollen lips that were locked with his own, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the ravenette. Tsugaru continued to move his hand along the other raven's member, and it wasn't long before nails dug into his back and the pink-eyed man cried out in ecstasy.

"Ah-ah! Tsu-chan!" Psyche arched his back and clung to Tsugaru as he came. Tsugaru held onto Psyche with his free hand, and ran his hand down between the other man's shoulder blades. He removed his hand, and the two stood embracing for a while, Tsugaru supporting Psyche while the cold water of the shower poured down on them both.

After what could have been an eternity, Tsugaru shut off the water and looked down at Psyche. The other was resting his head on Tsugaru's chest, eyes closed and breathing softly as his cheek rested on Tsugaru's wet shirt.

Psyche was feeling weightless, airy, floaty. He was also tired, one moment aware and the next out. He felt lips press into his hair, then out. Felt himself being carried, then out. Felt warmth envelop him, then out.

When he finally came to, he had a moment of panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up in the dark, and then blushed as the earlier moments came flooding back into his head. Had all that really happened? Of course it had...Psyche noticed he was wearing a T-shirt that was much too big for him as well as some rather baggy blue boxers and felt his cheeks heat up again.

His brother would be getting a serious berating when Psyche got home—who seriously _does _that, anyway? Psyche shook his head before glancing out the window and noticing the moon in the sky. Well...he had arrived in the afternoon, around three or so, and it had to be pretty late now...how long had he slept? Psyche rubbed his face with his hands and three his legs over the side of the bed, careful to hold on to the bedpost before he tried to stand up. After a small initial wobble, he found that his legs worked fine, and he walked across the room to the door.

Psyche opened the door and nearly tripped when he saw a sleeping blonde right outside the door. Tsugaru was sitting against the wall and had apparently been there a while. Psyche blushed once again at the possibility that the man had waited for him while Psyche slept in his bed.

Psyche wasnt sure whether to wake the man up or not, but it looked like he didn't haw to worry when Tsugaru began to stir. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair before getting a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Psyche? How are you feeling?" it seemed that those blue eyes were the only thing that Psyche could see as Tsugaru talked to him. Psyche blinked, and was a little slow in his response.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine now. Just had to sleep it off, I guess," he said while he smiled a little bit. The blonde's small smile that followed made Psyche melt a little inside and his breath caught for a minute.

"I'm glad."

Psyche looked down and cast his gaze up. "Um, Tsu-chan?" The other man looked down, drowning Psyche with the blue of his eyes, and his face showed a look of concern. "Thank you," Psyche wasn't quite sure for what he was thanking the man—for caring, for not judging him, for sleeping outside his door—Psyche was just feeling too much at the moment, and he couldn't quite put his feelings into words. It seemed that the other understood, though, as Psyche found himself embraced by Tsugaru.

The two stood like that for a while—could have been hours, minutes, seconds—until the parted. Psyche looked up at Tsugaru, who simply smiled at him before pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"If you're feeling better, might I interest you in some dinner? You slept for quite a while." Psyche stepped back and was about to decline when he felt the telltale rumbling of his stomach.

"Ah, food might be good," he said before the two both laughed, heading off to the kitchen together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. Quite a bit different from what the original dinner date that I had planned^^;<br>Lemme know how I did? Thanks for your continued support, guys:D**


End file.
